Chancellor Esteban
Chancellor Esteban is a character who appears in the animated series, Elena of Avalor. He is Princess Elena and Princess Isabel's maternal older first cousin and the Chancellor of Avalor. Background Personality As Chancellor of Avalor, Esteban is very knowledgeable of The Kingdom of Avalor and, as he himself boasts, knows "anyone who's anyone in Avalor". He is also a firm adherent to etiquette. He is shown to also be both shameless and a bigot. Because of this, he can be snooty and is not liked much. He thinks his cousin Elena is too young to bear the responsibilities that come with ruling a kingdom and disapproves of her personal approach to leadership to the point where he constantly seeks to become the power behind the throne by undermining her and hates being reminded that she is the one in charge as Crown Princess and successor to her parents, King Raul and Queen Lucia. He also wants Elena and Isabel to behave properly for their stations, likely so that they will be easily able to do what is expected of them. Unlike Elena, he is happy to delegate responsibilities to others and simply give orders from the sidelines. Despite his differences with Elena, he does care about her enough to want to keep her safe and values his family quite enough. In fact, in "Island of Youth", he chooses to save Elena's life rather than retrieve his canteen to keep himself young, showing how he values family most of all, considering how Shuriki double-crossed him with murdering his aunt and uncle after he asked his family would be left unharmed when she took over with his support. Physical Appearance Esteban, in comparison to the majority of the other characters, is the tallest and has a rather slender physique. He has short, slicked dark brown hair that is slightly greying around his temples with wavy side bangs that fall just above his ear. His eyes appear to be a warm, hazelnut or amber color. Although he appears in his early 30's, it is stated that he's in his fifties and was able to keep his youthful appearance thanks to exfoliation. He is commonly portrayed in a wine coat with yellow and black accents, a yellow and blue sash, yellow neckerchief, (possibly) blue dress shirt, white trousers, and black boots. Appearances Sofia the First Esteban appeared in the special, Elena and the Secret of Avalor. In the episode King of the Carnival, it is revealed that he was able to survive Shuriki's purge because he was one of the people who made a deal with her prior to her invasion, promising to help her take over the Kingdom in exchange for a position of power, but only if she left his family unharmed, which Shuriki only partially fulfilled when she still murdered King Raul and Queen Lucia to secure her reign and kicked the Delgados out of Avalor. Esteban eventually felt horrible about what he did, so when Elena came back to challenge Shuriki, he stood up to her and helped Elena defeat Shuriki and liberate the Kingdom of Avalor. Elena of Avalor As Chancellor of Avalor, Esteban is a major character in the show that is the sequel to the special. He is a member of the Grand Council of Avalor, alongside his grandparents and Naomi. He was chosen by Elena for his extensive knowledge of the kingdom and his management of it in her absence during Shuriki's reign. Unlike his cousins, he is very knowledgeable of how much Avalor has changed during the Royal Family's imprisonment. In the episode "Spellbound", Esteban is among those attending Mateo's celebration as he succeeds his grandfather as Royal Wizard of Avalor. However, Alacazar's arch-enemy, the malvago wizard Fiero, turns Esteban to stone to force Elena and Mateo to find the Codex Maru to undo the spell. In the end, Mateo turns Fiero's own spell back on him, turning him to stone, while Mateo uses the Codex to create the counter-spell and return Esteban and everyone else to normal, though not without Esteban noticing half of his moustache lying on his shoulder due to Naomi breaking it off earlier while he was stone and panicking about damaging him, leaving him very puzzled. In "Olaball", Esteban is with his grandfather to cheer on Elena and the Avalor Olaball team as they face the Cariza Olaball team. At first, it looks like Avalor will lose as Cariza takes an early lead, but thanks to Gabe and the training he completed with Elena, Avalor comes from behind to win the match, and Esteban is estatic with Francisco when they see Avalor won. In the episode "My Fair Naomi", concerned about being talked about by Dona Paloma and the other big members of Avalor City when Elena decides to throw a birthday party for Naomi, who wasn't from Avalor herself, fearing that if things go wrong, it could humiliate him for some time, Esteban aids Naomi in making her Royal Quinceanera party perfect, causing Naomi to alienate Elena, Gabe, and Mateo in the process. However, when Naomi bails on her party to make amends with Elena and the others, Esteban thinks his fears will come true as Dona Paloma and the others start to gossip about Naomi leaving her party, but when Naomi returns with her friends and manages to dance with them and get everyone else involved, Esteban is impressed, and with his grandparents encouraging him that Avalor will be talking about the good parts of the party for a long time, Esteban makes sure it will stay that way, causing an unamused and defeated Dona Paloma to walk away in disgust at having failed to disgrace the Royal Family again. In "King of the Carnaval", Esteban is shocked when Victor Delgado and his daughter, Carla, return to help with the Carnaval, but in reality, they were seeking revenge agaisnt Esteban for not protecting them when Shuriki banished them upon taking over Avalor 41 years prior. Threatening to reveal his part in Shuriki's coup to his family, they blackmail him into stealing the Avalor Crown Jewels for them. However, when Esteban is forced to give them to Elena, Isabel, and his grandparents to wear, Victor provides a means to distract them for Esteban to steal them again, but when he is unable to take back Queen Lucia's tiara, which Elena was wearing, Victor drops the bombshell and tells Elena of Esteban's betrayal. However, when Esteban attempts to tell Elena that Victor was telling the truth, Elena however, is convinced that Victor was lying and Esteban would never do anything to harm their family. Realizing she did not buy Victor telling her the truth, Esteban goes with it, and together, they are able to stop Victor and Carla from escaping with the Crown Jewels and have them apprehended. Elena personally sees to it that they never return to Avalor again, but this results in Victor and Carla swearing revenge against her and all of Avalor. In the special "Realm of the Jaquins", Esteban is the only member of the Grand Council not happy with Elena for having ruled Avalor as Crown Princess for one year, leaving three more before she comes of age to be Queen, even feeling nervous when the mention of the Delgados is brought up, fearful of if Elena really learns of his part with Shuriki's takeover. He sees off Elena as she leaves on Luna to go watch the Guardian Test that Skylar's younger brother Nico is taking part in under Mateo, Migs, and Chief Zephyr's supervision. Esteban assists his grandfather in trying to fight off the plant growth of the forest sprite Marimonda, after being warned in advance of her attack on Avalor by Zephyr's Jaquins, alongside the Royal Guards, to little success until Elena manages to imprison her again thanks to an illusion created with the Scepter of Light. Learning afterwards that the ones responsible for Marimonda's escape from Vallaestrella was Victor Delgado and his daughter when Elena tells their grandparents everything, Esteban prepares for their return once more, knowing they want revenge for what happened with the Crown Jewels. Unknown to him, Victor and Carla are working for Shuriki, who is planning revenge on Elena for her previous defeat. Whether Esteban will be dealt with by Shuriki for betraying her at the last moment previously after he had been her faithful servant since her original takeover is unknown. In "Royal Rivalry", when Elena calls an emergency meeting of the Grand Council to discuss the threat of Victor and Carla Delgado still being a threat to Avalor, Elena suggests allying with the neighboring kingdom of Paraíso, which Esteban is vehemently against due to Paraíso and Avalor being long time rivals, and how if the Delgados make it across the border to Paraíso, they will never catch them and bring them to justice. Despite learning of what sparked the long-time feud from her grandparents, Elena suggests inviting the Paraíso Princess, Valentina, to Avalor to sign the peace treaty. When Elena calls the vote, Esteban is the only one to vote against it while everyone else supports Elena's idea. When Valentina arrives, she quickly begins boasting about Paraíso having better stuff, angering Esteban and his grandparents. In an attempt to quell the tension, Esteban and Elena take her to the Twin Xolos, but when Valentina finally pushes Elena too far herself, an attempt by Valentina to attack Elena brings the Twin Xolos statues to life, threatening everyone in the royal carriage. After Valentina confesses to being jealous with thinking Avalor had better stuff than Paraíso, she and Elena make amends and are able to return the Twin Xolos back to their inanimate forms. Valentina signs the treaty, and the Delgados and Shuriki are forced to rethink their plans once they see the increased patrols at the Avalor-Paraíso border. Afterwards, Esteban and Naomi try some of the Paraíso chocolate, but quickly agree that Avalor's is better. In "Three Jaquins and a Princess", Esteban is with Elena in the kitchen, checking out Armando as he prepares his entry for the Avalor Bake-Off, when Isabel comes in to show off her latest invention. However, when an accident with it ends up causing the pies it was carrying to hit Esteban in the face, he reprimands his young cousin for it, hurting Isabel's feelings. Later though, he makes it up to Isabel and helps her with her invention before she goes off to play with Migs and Dulce's new children. Later on, in the episode "Shapeshifters", Esteban learns of the return of Shuriki, and her new alliance with Fiero and the Delgados. When Elena vows to defeat Shuriki once and for all to ensure she can't threaten Avalor again, Esteban is against it, saying the Royal Guards can handle it. However, when Elena argues that she has to handle this, for the sake of her late parents, Esteban calls the Grand Council to vote on having Elena remain in the palace for her own safety under heavy guard from Gabe and his men. Francisco, Luisa, and Naomi all agree with Esteban, but after Elena leaves saying they made the wrong choice, Esteban is still confident they made the right choice. Esteban is mentioned in "The Scepter of Night", as being away on a diplomatic visit to a neighboring kingdom with Francisco and Luisa, but his earlier ruling that Elena stays in the palace under guard remains in effect, which Gabe remains ironclad to keeping, even when joining Elena with pursuing Shuriki and getting the pieces of the Scepter of Night before she does. Trivia * As revealed in "Model Sister", Esteban spent some time in the Kingdom of Satu and is very knowledgeable of Satu's cuisine and culture. * Esteban is technically Elena's Regent, as he helped keep Avalor intact during her absence, and serves as Elena's mentor in leadership before she takes the throne. * According to "Island of Youth", Esteban was a picky eater when he was younger and that he was never able to pursue his own passions because he was always being told what to do. * Because Esteban was the only member of the family not magically protected, he aged during the 41 years Shuriki ruled Avalor, unlike his cousins and grandparents, who remained the same ages since Isabel, Francisco, and Luisa were magically imprisoned in a painting and Elena in the Amulet of Avalor. * According to Craig Gerber, Lucia's sister is Esteban's mother, so since in Spanish names, the father's last name comes first and the mother's second, his name is Esteban Flores. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:2016 Category:Male Characters Category:Royalty